Why me?
by faceless eater aka slendergirl
Summary: Imagine team free will ganking the demon that tortured you and picking the pieces up when you have anxiety attacks, especially when you find out you are pregnant with you and Sam's daughter. Will have some AU Amalie doesn't exist and destiel
1. Chapter 1

"Please stop!" I beg my captor as he cuts my arm. "Sam, Dean,Castiel, anyone help!" I know why this demon is torturing me: I'm friends with Sam and Dean entire body hurts I just want to die. these demons will never let me.

"Where are they just give us the information and we'll let you go, is it that hard to get." The demon says to me bored out of his mind he slashes my kneecap a bloodcurdling leaves my lips.

"Sammy!" I can't think anyone but my lover. "Help me please!" I'm sobbing my eyes out I want my Sam it's been two weeks though since I was captured and the demons cruel words are starting me make me lose hope.

"Maria!" Sam's voice rings through my head. I don't know if it's him or just the torture and lack of food and water. Please let it be him.

My hope comes back when the demons stop the torture. I hear them whispering then I hear it again my sam's voice. "Maria!"

I find what's left of my strength to scream to him. "Sam!" it's a weak scream but it's enough I hear banging at the door to the chamber I'm in. then there's intense pain in my shin a demon kicked it so hard that bone is sticking out. I scream again, knowing they're about to save me gives me hope and strength. I use it to call for him again. "Sam I'm in here."

The demon's start panicking they think about smoking out when the door breaks. I look at them, Sam's eyes are blazing with anger. He has the demon knife, he goes for the one closest to me and stabs him directly in the heart then kneels down to me. "Maria I'm sorry." he says he starts cutting the binds at my hands and legs. after Dean and Castiel are done killing the others they come over. once the binds are cut I hear sam say one last thing. " Dean she's dying!"

When I wake there are three faces around me, my face is soaking wet, when my eyes fouse I realize that Sam is crying and I also realize how tight he's holding my hand. "Sam." I try to say but my voice is gone but I do seem to make a small squeak.

Sam realizes I'm awake He looks at me his Green eyes full of anger and sadness and hundreds of other emotions. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you." He said I'm in a motel room Cas must of healed me. "Maria I'm sorry…"

I shake my head. I try to hug him but my body hurts to much. Dean looks at Sam and nods "She will find out eventually Sam you have to tell her."

I look at Sam. He starts to cry harder. "Maria your pregnant."


	2. Nightmares and daydreams

I look at Sam like he's crazy. Me pregnant, I can't fathom that. I'm a hunter not a mother. I don't want another kid to grow up in this life. Then I think of something was it hurt from the torture. Sam sees the panic in eyes. "No, Cas healed her as well." I feel relief the kid is fine. Then I look at him again. "When Cas healed you he saw the abnormity in you body and he saw a baby girl." Sam smiled though the tears I know he wanted a girl so did Dean and Cas. I guess I had become the mother of the kid everyone wanted. Sam handed me a sheet of paper. "Name ideas."

I smile and start writing it's painful but I get five names down before it hurts to much

Autumn

Lily

Fawn

Jami

Rose

Sam reads the list and smiles at my names. "I like Autumn. I'm sure Cas and Dean will too." He put his hand on my belly it hadn't swollen yet, But it would I guessed since the gender was obvious I was about 4 months pregnant. This would be the worst months of my life though. One I couldn't hunt and two the baby would in conest danger. Even without hunting things would be hunting me, I Mean look what just happened.

After a bit Cas and Dean come into our room, that's how it's been since I started hunting with them me and Sam share a room, Dean gets one on his own or if Cas is around they share a room. Dean looks at Sam, He smiles at me and Sam talking over the name. I laugh at his expression, it's more of a bunch of squeaks. Sam looks at me. "Don't try to hard it will take longer for you voice to heal." Sam says to me and then he looks at Dean. "Autumn." I smile at Dean as well.

Dean looks at us. "That's a cute name for her." Everyone is really excited over my girl. I put my hand on my stomach when I feel a small movement. The baby is kicking, I would talk to her if I could speak. Sam turns and sees my huge smile.

"She kicked?" He asked I nod, I want to talk to him. They all smile I guess having a kid won't be that bad. Just not being able to hunt will be the worst.

I yawn I'm so tired I think deserve a few extra hours of sleep. Sam gives me a little smile and tells everyone to get out and let me sleep. After that he crawls into bed with me. I cuddle with him and fall asleep.

_Pain,fear, no hope, weakness, helpless, worthless. Demons, no retreat or recovery. A wish, a hope burnt by flame, only fear here. Blood, screams, whimpers, breaking bones, knifes, breaking glass. Loyal, no friends, pet, worthless dog. Not real fake! _

I scream out loud, much as I can it's a squeak but it wakes Sam. Why are my cheeks wet I have no reason for crying I'm safe right? Why can't I breath? Why is someone petting my hair and telling me it's ok? Why can't I talk? Hazel eyes look at me in Concern. Why does my whole body hurt?

Then I feel something moving in my stomach. It starts to bring me to reality I'm still sobbing but I start to feel safe too. The hazel eyes and strong arms are Sam's he won't let me get hurt again, he promised me that. I start crying harder than before and I feel Sam's grip tighten around me. "It's going to be fine." I pull away for a little. He's the person I want close to me and not in the room at the same time. But I can't keep my pride for more than a few seconds.

"Sam?" I sob into his shoulder he starts rubbing my back and kissing the side of my head

"Mari you're safe I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I promise." He repeated over and over in between kisses. I cry until I fall back asleep but I feel him hold me a lot tighter to tell me I'm safe


End file.
